Dr LYNCH
by PIXIE-SPORK
Summary: Piper Lynch is a Small town Psychiatrist Helping those in need. what will happen to Piper when something goes wrong. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing any one you may recognize I do not own. I do however own this story and Piper Lynch. (Out fit's and any other pictures will be listed in my profile)

Piper Lynch woke up suddenly from her reoccurring nightmare. This was the fifth time in a row it has happened. She woke up out of breath, Knees weak. She had felt like she had ran four miles. She looked to her left and saw nothing but emptiness. She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She had black hair that met the small of her back green eyes and she was slender. She let out a small sigh and opened her medicine cabinet.

She grabbed a bottle of pills. She took the blue Round pill and popped it in her mouth. As she got a glass of water. "I love the taste of Xanax in the morning." She said to her self as her leopard Spotted cat rubbed her self through her legs. "Good morning Jada are you hungry?" She asked her cat while bending do to pet her. Jada meowed and hopped on to the bathroom counter. "Ok come on lets get some food." She said turning the light off and heading to the kitchen. Jada not to far behind her.

2 hours later.

Piper took a shower and was ready for work. She was a psychologist. She loved her job. Of course it left her lonely but she wasn't worried about that. She grabbed her glasses and put them on. She grabbed her suit case and headed for the door. She heard a small Meow as if Jada was saying bye to her owner. Piper looked at Jada and smiled. "You be good." She let another small meow out as Piper left her apartment.

Piper got to her car as her cell phone rang. She took it from her pocket and answered it as it started raining .

"Dr. Lynch." She said closing her door.

"Hey Piper are you coming in today?" Annie was Pipers secretary.

"Yes I'm on my way now Annie." Piper could hear a man yelling in the background. "Who is that yelling?"

"Mr. Wilson he said he had an appointment at six A.M." Mr. Wilson was one of Dr. Scott's patients with a mild case of Schizophrenia. The day was looking to be a long day.

"Ok tell him to calm down and that I'm running a little late I'll be there in a few minuets." She didn't wait for confirmation she hung up and drove toward the office.

Five minuets later:

she pulled into her parking spot grabbed her bag and headed into the building.

"Thank god you're here Dr. Lynch I need to talk to you." She smiled and Mr. Wilson and nodded.

"Come on in Dave." She opened the door and headed back to her office. He sat down on her black and white leather couch as she pulled out her note pad and a pen. Annie walked in and handed Piper his file. "Thank you Annie." Annie smiled and walked out closing the door behind her.

"What been going on Dave?" He looked at her and smiled.

"The voices are getting worse. Just last night they were telling me to kill my wife, children and then my self." Piper nodded and wrote down everything he said as he continued. "They also tell me that my wife is cheating on me with my son. I need help my wife found me last night with a knife in my hand just sitting on the back porch. She said that I kept saying something that sounded like another language." Piper continued writing.

Voices getting worse telling patient to murder his Wife, Children and then him self. Patient seems to be agitated and worried. Considering Hospitalization for his and his Family's safety.

"Would you be willing to maybe go to a psychiatric hospital just to..." Before she could finish he nodded.

"If it mean that I can keep my family safe then yes." Piper nodded and grabbed her phone.

"Yes this is Dr. Piper Lynch I need to make arrangements for Patient Dave B Wilson." She said not taking her eyes off of him. He was getting nervous. She watched him get up and head to the door.

"I'll be in the waiting room making a few calls." She nodded as she continued her phone conversation.

"Hey honey." Dave said sitting down in an empty chair.

"Dave what did Dr. Lynch say to do?" His wife asked obviously worried.

"She suggested a psychiatric hospital." He said putting his hand on his forehead slowly bringing it down his face.

"Your not agreeing to this are you honey?" She said almost in tears.

"If it's the only way to keep you Hayden and Mark safe then yes I have no other choice baby." they both were in tears.

"Can you come home first before you go babe?" He sighed and looked at Annie who was trying to concentrate on her work and not his conversation.

"I don't know she is talking to them now I'll call you back when I know if I can I love you with all my heart give the kids a kiss for me." He said trying to hold back tears.

"I love you too honey." She said balling. "I'll give the kids a kiss for you." He hung up not knowing what to say. A few minuets later. Piper walked out and looked at Dave. She smiled.

"Dave." He stood up looking at the little girl and her mother that just walked in. He walked in to Pipers office and sat down.

"Will I be able to go home to see my family before I go?" She looked at him and nodded.

"The doctors are sending some one over to your house in a little while I figured you would want to say goodbye to your family before. If you need anything even if it's to talk or if you need some one to hang out with give me a call ok?" He nodded trying to hold back tears.

"I didn't want this." Piper tried not to cry. It hurt to see a broken man. It made her remember her father. She shook off the feeling and gave him a hug.

"It's going to be ok Dave I promise." He nodded and headed out.

"Thank you DR. Lynch." She smiled and nodded. As he left she saw something flash in his eyes. She thought nothing of it and called her next patient.


	2. Chapter 2

A day later. 12:00 am

Piper was awaken by her cell phone ringing loudly. She rolled over and answered it.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Is this Dr. Lynch?" The man said rushing the words out of his mouth.

"Yes who is this?" She said looking at the clock.

"This is Officer Pete we need you down at 4234 Washington A.S.A.P." Piper sat up knowing the address.

"I'll be right there." Piper got up out of bed and threw on a pair of pants grabbed her keys and rushed to her car. She got to the address and got out of her car. "I'm Dr. Lynch." She told the officer that was holding her back. He let go of her and let her through.

"DR. LYNCH IS THAT YOU?" I looked into the house and saw Mr. Wilson with a gun against his wife's head. The cop handed me a mega phone.

"Dave please drop the gun you don't want to do this you love your family don't you?" She said her heart rate getting faster at every word.

"Dave's not here right now can I take a Message! Don't tell me what I want and don't want Bitch. You have no idea what she as done to me! Hell I wasn't even dead six months and she married Dave Wilson." Piper looked at Dave and saw his eyes flashed black as if he was trying to shake whatever it was off.

"Dave I know you can hear me. I can help you but you have to put the gun down." Dave smiled and shook his head.

"I don't want your Fucking Help!" He said pulling the trigger. The swat team rushed the house but it was to late. Dave had killed his two children his wife. Piper stood there letting a tear fall. It got quite then all of a sudden Six more shots were fired.

Piper jumped at the sound of all six of them. She thought they shot Dave but she was wrong. She saw Dave walk out on the porch and smile at her. "Your next Dr. Lynch!" He yelled running toward me. Five more shots were fired. Finally taking him down.


End file.
